


First times.

by fxlminare



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, POV Peter Kavinsky, Peter Kavinsky - Freeform, Peter Kavinsky Fanfiction, Peter Kavinsky Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, kavinsky - Freeform, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "a smut Peter K x reader where the reader is a virgin"
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky & Reader, Peter Kavinsky & You, Peter Kavinsky/Reader, Peter Kavinsky/You
Kudos: 13





	First times.

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **A/N:** be gentle with me, it's my first Peter K. smut. Enjoy 🌼

****

**━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━**

**YOUR POV**

Peter and I had been dating for over six months now and I had to say, everything was perfect; he was perfect. He had this air about himself: popular guy, easy-going, respectful and able to make friends with just about anyone, good student and, to top it all in case all that wasn't enough, he was the hottest guy around. And, somehow, I had managed to catch his eye.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Huh?"

I moved my face to the side, covering my eyes from the sun as I watched Peter standing right next to me, a gentle smile on his lips before he rose an eyebrow at me.

\- "You did not hear a word I said, did you?" -he chuckled, offering me his hands to raise from the stairs- "What daydream caught your attention this time?"

\- "Oh, nothing." -I smiled as he pulled me to his chest- "Just waiting for someone to be nice enough to give me a ride home."

\- "I have a car right here."

\- "What a coincidence!"

I chuckled against his lips before kissing him for a moment, appreciating the simplicity of that moment with him, enjoying being in his arms before he interlaced his fingers with mine, pulling me back to his car with him, opening the copilot's door for me and closing it once I was inside, quickly moving to his place and starting the car. It was so calm, being around him, feeling like, no matter how my day went, he'd always be there to listen, to make me feel better with words or gestures. I loved him.

My parents had left early that morning to visit my grandma and left a note on the fridge, reminding me that I had food in the oven ready to be heated and letting me know that they'd be here the next day. Did I enjoy the idea of having the house to myself? Yes. Did I want to spend the night alone in a big empty house? Not really.

\- "Would you mind staying the night?" -I questioned Peter as I left my bag on the countertop, moving to the fridge to find something to drink- "I'm not digging the idea of being in here alone, honestly."

\- "Won't your parents mind?"

\- "You've met them, they like you and they don't have to know." -I eyed him- "I told them I didn't mind because I wanted them to go visit nana without worrying about me. It'd be selfish of me forcing them to stay."

\- "Let me go grab some stuff." -he quickly stood in front of me, kissing my forehead- "I'll be back in 30 minutes. 45 tops."

\- "I'll be here."

I took that time to go over what I had to get done, being relieved as I realized most things weren't due until the next week. _You know what sounds fun? Movie night!_ I mentally high-fived myself, going over all our options when the doorbell rang, revealing Peter with a new bag for he had left his schoolbag with mine.

\- "Are you like... moving in or something?" -I couldn't help the laughter that took over my words as I watched him walk into the living room.

\- "I can go if it bothers you."

\- "No!" -I didn't realize I had yelled that until I saw the look in his eyes, teasing as he got- "That's mean."

\- "It was a joke."

\- "Not a very nice one."

I allowed Peter to pick whichever movie he wanted, choosing to make some popcorn and laying then on the sofa with him, his arm over my shoulders as I rested my head over his chest. Truth was, I wasn't paying much attention, eating the popcorn and enjoying feeling his laughter on his chest against my ear. They mentioned something about sex in the movie, I didn't quite catch it but that got me thinking: I knew Peter had done it before and I knew he wouldn't push me into it. I had been wondering how would I know I was ready, how would I know when the time was right and then, laying in his arms as the movie credits started to roll, I realized, that was it.

\- "So, what do you think?" -I felt his eyes on me, so I moved back to meet his gaze- "You enjoyed it?"

\- "I'll be honest, I was thinking of something else."

\- "Care to share."

\- "I can do better than that." -I smiled, raising from the couch and prompting him to follow me- "I can show you."

I walked upstairs with him following close behind, moving into my bedroom and allowing him to get in before I closed the door, watching his eyes wander around everything as much as he had been in there before. I took a deep breath and stood in front of him, making him face me before pulling him down to meet my lips.

\- "You sure about this?"

\- "Yes."

\- "We don't have to do it if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel urged into it."

\- "I want this, Kavinsky." -I pulled down on the collar of his jacket, content to know he hadn't even needed me to tell him what this was all about- "I'm ready."

I smiled as he finally moved down, kissing me gently and shifting his hands to the back of my neck, pulling me back with him onto the bed, making me straddle his legs as his hands roamed down my back. I was nervous and a tiny bit of me almost scared but I was certain this was the right time and he was the right person. He was nothing less than loving, promising me to keep it slow and to stop if I felt like I didn't want to keep going; his reassurance only made me feel more love for him, smiling against his lips as I grabbed his hands, moving them to the bottom of my top. He smiled as he moved back, pulling it over my head and throwing it behind me, keeping his eyes on mine as I chuckled.

\- "You can look at me, I'm fine."

He shook his head with a gentle smile on his lips, pulling me back to him and kissing me for just a second, his mouth soon sliding down my neck as he pressed his palms against my lower back; I couldn't help but throw my head back, closing my eyes and holding onto his forearms, feeling all types of ways about this, biting my lip as he nibbled on my skin. He grabbed me by the waist, his thumbs caressing my skin as he kept moving his mouth down to the top of my bra and kissing back up my throat. I eagerly pulled on his shirt, wanting him to take it off already, gaining a teasing eyebrow raised my way from him before he finally took it off, allowing me to move my hands down his abdomen. I so wanted this.

**\----------------------**

**PETER'S POV**

I wouldn't sit there and pretend I didn't want to have sex with Y/N or deny that I had been wanting to go it for a while but I knew she had never done it before and I knew pushing her was not something I'd ever do. So, once she quietly and shyly mentioned it, I had to remind myself to stay calm. I saw the eagerness and arousal in her eyes as she moved her hands softly over my chest, resting back on my arms as I just... looked at her. I loved her so much and I just hoped she knew. Her eyes met mine again and she lowered her head in between her shoulders a bit, almost as if flinching, clearly going shy on me as she realized I had been watching her reaction.

\- "You're too cute for your own good."

\- "And you're too hot for your own good." -she retorted quickly, moving down and pushing me onto the mattress- "So I guess we are compensated."

\- "You're really hot too."

\- "Stop!"

A shy giggle left her lips before I pulled her on me, feeling her smile dissolve into my lips, her chest over mine as I allowed my hands to move down her back; her mouth moving down my neck before I grabbed her ass, a quiet whine against my ear that forced a smile on my face, turning my head to catch her lips, biting gently on her lower one before licking it; she quickly opened her mouth, allowing me to push my tongue inside it, running my hands up her back to her bra.

\- "Take it off."

Her voice was quiet against my ear and I didn't need her telling me twice, sitting us both back up, unclasping her bra and letting it fall on the floor, looking up at her as I left my hands to her sides, just below her boobs, waiting for her to tell me how she felt.

\- "You gonna ask me about everything until we actually finish?" -she chuckled, running her hands through my hair.

\- "I just want to make sure you won't regret this."

\- "Thank you." -she kissed my forehead- "I'll never regret having sex with you, I want you to be my first."

\- "I love you."

\- "Then, show me."

She pushed me back on the bed, her lips on mine as I allowed my hands to explore her body, feeling her soft skin shivering under my fingertips, her mouth on my neck before I rolled us over, my lips now down her neck, to her collarbones to the valley of her breasts. She took one of my hands and moved it over her boob, letting go before forcing me back to her lips. I smiled against her mouth, squeezing her boob and gaining a quiet whimper from her lips, so I did it again, both my hands now on her chest, allowing her body language to direct me, enjoying watching and hearing her. A feeling of pride in my chest knowing this was all me and all for me. She moved her hands down my back to the waistband of my pants.

\- "You alright there, Y/L/N?"

\- "Yeah." -her voice was shaky, not even bothering to open her eyes to meet mines- "Keep going."

\- "Nothing would make me happier."

I moved from the bed, quickly taking off everything I had left except my boxers, watching as Y/N opened her eyes, finding mine and going all shy on me as she realized how exposed she was. But I so wanted more. And, by the look in her eyes as she moved them down my body and her lower lip caught in between her teeth I could tell she did too. She moved her hands to the front of her pants, unzipping them and raising her ass from the bed just as I went to take them off, discarding them behind me and crawling over her once again. She trapped me against her body with her legs, whining as my erection brushed over her underwear.

\- "I'm really glad to know you want this too." -she chuckled against my lips.

\- "Oh, you got no idea." -I rose on my elbows, moving the hair from her face- "But we're going to take it slow and you're going to stop me if you feel uncomfortable at any second, right?" -she nodded- "Good."

I watched as she laughed, her eyes squinting as she did, forcing a warm feeling in my chest before I lowered to kiss her again, soft lips meeting mine, gentle movements that soon escalated into so much more, hands grabbing onto anything they could, both of our breathings heavy as we kept rolling on the bed and sweat starting to cover our bodies the hotter the room got. I was so ready, feeling her hot and wet against my hand as I slid it in her underwear, allowing my fingers to play with her clit, drinking in her pleased cries before I started testing the waters, sliding a finger inside her, finding the spot I was looking for easily, watching as she squirmed under my touch, asking for more, so I complied, using another finger inside her as I kept my thumb on her clit, kissing her stomach.

\- "Peter..."

I kneeled next to her, knowing she was ready, finally taking off her underwear and mine a second later before resting in between her legs again, trying not to anticipate too much how good this would feel for my main focus was her comfort right now.

\- "I'm ready, Peter." -she combed my hair before I could speak, reading my eyes as only she could- "I want you."

\- "I love you."

I met her lips halfway, propping my body up to be able to move a hand between our bodies, touching her a little more before I felt her hand moving down my back, then to my front and finding my hard dick, grunting against her neck as she pumped me slowly.

\- "I won't last."

\- "I won't either."

I moved my hand over hers, locking eyes with her as my tip found her entrance, letting go and catching her hand as she nodded, biting her lower lip as I slowly moved inside her, moaning myself at the feeling, my head falling over her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around my upper body.

\- "Talk to me."

\- "It's weird." -her voice was quiet- "A good type of weird." -I rose my head to find her eyes- "Move, Kavinsky." -she smiled- "Make love to me."

I smiled too, seeing the purest form of love in her eyes, running my thumb over her cheek before I forced my lips over hers. Everything about this moment felt so right; she felt right; we felt right. I loved her like I never thought I could love someone.

I moved my hips back slowly, carefully watching her reaction before I moved back in, a quiet moan escaping her lips. It was good. I allowed her to direct me, to tell me how fast or slow she wanted me to move, using my mouth on every bit of skin I could reach and my free hand on her bundle of nerves that craved so much attention from me. Her nails dug deep in my arm, her back arching the more we went at it, feeling my release about to hit me, making sure she got hers first.

\- "Ah, Peter!"

\- "Yes, baby."

\- "I think... fuck, I think I'm about to..."

A louder moan took over her words this time, focusing on her face, watching her orgasm wash over her features, parted lips, arched back and eyes shut hard, nails on my skin and fingers interlaced hard with mine. She was so beautiful and she felt so good around me... I moaned her name just for her to hear, resting my forehead over hers, a quiet 'I love you' falling from my lips over hers, quickly returned with a shaky voice. I smiled as I heard it.

I took a moment to allow us both to come down from our highs, riding it out before I pulled out, settling beside her on the bed and quickly pulling her over me, missing her warmth as soon as I had let go of her, finding comfort in having her body glued to mine. She quickly snuggled against my chest, her hand finding mine once again and interlacing our fingers, kissing my chest before nuzzling her nose on my neck.

\- "How do you feel?"

\- "Better than I ever have." -she kissed my chin as I ran my fingers down her bare back.

\- "That's really good." -I chuckled, kissing her forehead- "It was the right time."

\- "It was the perfect time." -she moved her eyes to find mine- "It was perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> **Let me know your thoughts, folks!**


End file.
